campodinrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Axel Kristoffersen
Name: Axel Kristoffersen Age: 18 (March 8, 1995) Gender: Male God Parent: Thor Mortal Parent: Elisabeth Kristoffersen Appearance: Like his mother he has brown hair, he also gets his hazel eyes from her as well. He has a fairly toned build and is 6'0 in height and roughly 170 lbs, with a light complexion hinting towards his Nordic routes. Personality: Bright, calm and yet energetic at the same time. He is calm in most situations as he doesn't enjoy needless battle as some might think he would. But when he is fighting he enjoys battle as he is a naturally skilled warrior. He is also very curious by nature and often explores the godlier aspects of his abilities. History: Elisabeth was a meteorologist working at a big time news station. She loved to study the weather and as a result loved her job and all that came along with it, this along with the money of course as hers was one of the most successful News Companies on Danish television. One day she met a man who was unlike any other she had ever seen, something that greatly surprised her. She of course waited for the man to speak to her to see if he was interested, apparently his name was Daniel Olesen and he was only in town for business as he was a journalist himself. After talking most of the night away the two returned to Elisabeth's house where they became intimate. A few weeks later she was pregnant with Daniel's child and this is what caused him to reveal that he was the Thunder God, Thor. At first Elisabeth thought she was dreaming but she soon understood what was happening, Thor told her of how she was going to have a half-human, half-asgardian baby and that he would be attacked by monsters when he came of age and that he was to be taken to Camp Odin when this happened. The two of them stayed together until their son was born in March of '95 and one week later Thor departed for Asgard. During Axel's early childhood he proved to be very smart as he did very well in school, he however did seem to manifest ADHD which caused him to be unable to focus as well as some other kids did in school. To cope with this his mother had him enrolled in sword training classes for the coming attacks and to help him with his hyperactivity, and eventually she presented him with a sword that his father had left for him. Elisabeth told her son of how great his father was, and how he died to protect them from a serial killer. The first monster attack came when Axel was only 11 but he was able to fend the beast off with his sword, after this many minor monsters would continue to attack up until he reached age 18. However after becoming an "adult" a young frost giant attacked the town that Elsiabeth and Axel lived in so as to kill them both. Using his sword, skaere, he was able to cut through one of the giants arms before channeling lightning for the first time and finishing the creature off. After that attack Axel's mom became aware of monsters and immediately took her son to Camp Odin where he was claimed by Thor's Cabin. Weapons: Skaere (Danish for cut, a reference to the blade's lethal edge) is Axel's primary weapon and he is very skilled in it's use. The blade is a one-handed weapon with an extended hilt for optional two-handed wielding. It is durable as it is made of uru metal like most Asgardian weapons are, it is also able to contain lightning that Axel channels though he has yet to use this ability. Axel Kristoffersen -2-.jpg|link=http://campodinrp.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Axel_Kristoffersen Axel Kristoffersen -3-.jpg|link=http://campodinrp.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Axel_Kristoffersen Axel Kristoffersen -4-.jpg|link=http://campodinrp.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Axel_Kristoffersen Axel Kristoffersen -5-.jpg|link=http://campodinrp.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Axel_Kristoffersen Axel Kristoffersen -6-.jpg|link=http://campodinrp.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Axel_Kristoffersen Jacksper (talk) 06:54, November 12, 2013 (UTC) He looks good! You've just been struck (talk) 20:48, November 18, 2013 (UTC)